Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents
Part 1 *Insert Walt Disney Pictures intro card* Narrator: "Ahem! Today...I will tell you all an exciting tale of family. It is a tale of love, friendship, loyalty, sadness, and more importantly, the truth. This is the story of two young stepbrothers who, along with their older adolescent sister, learn the fact of whom they come from. It is all in the heart of these children and...their parents." *The scene opens up to Danville 10 years ago* Danville Hospital Doctor 1: "PUSH! PUSH!" *sounds coming from operating room in the waiting room; insert little Candace* Little Candace: Mommy? All you all right? *silhouette of Candace's father* Mr. Flynn: Now now, Candace. The rainclouds won't go away if you don't believe in your mother. She'll be fine. She's just having a baby. Little Candace: I know. But I just think it sounds painful is all. Doctor 1: "THE HEAD IS COMING OUT!" Doctor 2: "But it looks weird..." Doctor 1: "Just push harder, Mrs. Flynn!" *Linda pushes harder and gives birth offscreen* Doctor 2: "Congratulations, Mrs. Flynn. It's a boy. And his head...is unique as well." Linda: "May I see my precious angel?" Doctor 1: "Of course." *The doctors give the baby boy to the proud mother and wheel her out in a wheelchair* Linda: "Look, Candace. It's your new baby brother." Little Candace: *looks at the baby* Hi there. *sees the head* *the baby makes cute sounds and smiles at Candace* Little Candace: "Aw, he's adorable. And his nose is so...precious." Mr. Flynn: "What should we name him?" Little Candace: "How about...Phineas? That sounds like a nice name." Linda: "It sounds wonderful." Mr. Flynn: "Phineas, it is." Phineas: Fin...ius... *End of flashback to Danville today.* It was another day in Danville for Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. There was only one week of Summer vacation left. And they knew that they made the most of it. "Well, Ferb...the end of summer is almost upon us. We sure had a great run, didn't we?" Phineas told his green hair friend. Ferb nodded. Phineas continued, "Riding a homemade roller coaster, building a tropical paradise in the backyard, becoming a one-hit wonder...it was all so wonderful. But as the final chapter of summer comes, we're ready to head back to school. Man, what good times we had." Candace was relaxing herself. She was enjoying how she got to hang out with Jeremy so much that they became an official couple. She was a little disappointed that she could never accomplish her one summer goal: busting her brothers. "Man, what a crazy this has been. And, even though I failed utterly to bust Phineas and Ferb, I gotta admit it was fun," she said. That was when she remembered something. It was from the past. "Though...I guess there's something I could tell them." The family pet, Perry the Platypus, was resting easy on the bottom step of the stairway, so he was enjoying a nice day himself. Phineas and Ferb came in to see their favorite semi-aquatic mammal. "Hey there, Perry. How's it goin'?" Phineas greeted him. Perry did his classic chatter. Phineas picked him up and petted him. "I'll bet you had a great summer too, didn't you? Wandering off to unknown places must do a lot for a platypus. But I don't know if you'll be doing that once the school year starts," Phineas said to Perry. Perry "reminisced" on many battles he had with his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He smiled at the feeling of Phineas's hug. Not only was he living with a family undercover as a secret agent, but he came to see the Flynns and Fletchers as a real family. Candace came down the stairs singing a "la la la" version of her brothers' hit single "Gitchie Gitchie Goo". Linda Flynn also came by. "Hi, kids. Are you getting ready to go back to school next week?" Linda asked her two sons and one daughter. "Yeah, mom. Summer's good for a while, but it'll be nice to take a break from all we've done," Phineas answered. "You boys have the best imagination ever," said Linda. Candace was a little bummed about that. "Yeah, it's almost real," she said dully and sarcastically. Over the summer, Candace always tried to get her brothers in trouble with their wacky adventures and inventions, but just at the last second, something always causes it to appear as if it never happened, thus making Linda doubt Candace's integrity. Then she went to Linda's side and said, "Hey mom, do you think we oughta tell Phineas that...thing?" "Candace, what are you talking about?" Linda asked with her usual disbelieving tone. That was when Candace whispered it in her ears. "What? Do you really think that would be necessary?" "Come on, mom. It's been way too long now. I figured this would be the right time," Candace responded. "I don't know..." Linda thought. "What are you talking about?" Phineas asked. Then he noticed that Perry left and said, "And where's Perry?" Perry went off to his usual business in his double life as a secret agent by using the classic elevator on the side of the housing material. He was ready for whatever mission relating to Doofenshmirtz was going to happen today. But when he got to the monitor for his briefing, his boss, Major Monogram had some even worse news than the usual Doof stuff. "Good morning, Agent P..." he greeted his top agent in his division. Perry wondered he sounded a bit downhearted. "You're probably wondering why I sound a bit downhearted. Well, you see, you have been a great member to the agency for quite a while now. And we're proud for all your hard work and dedication to the team. We respected that for years. But...the sad truth is...well...how do I say this?" "YOUR CONTRACT HAS EXPIRED!" Carl the Intern shouted. "That means you're no longer an obligated member to the OWCA. I think that's how you say it, sir." "Yeah, what Carl said," said Monogram. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to let you go." Perry couldn't believe it. "And besides, we're sure you have better things to do than fight Doofenshmirtz. I mean, it ends almost the same every time. Emphasis on almost," said Carl. "Goodbye, Agent P...or should we say...Perry the Platypus..." Monogram said before sobbing big time. Perry just left the lair, fedora and all. Of course, he had to hang it up somewhere. And he put away his spy badge. It was over. Phineas and Ferb were sitting with Candace and Linda about this news. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Phineas asked. "Phineas...Ferb...we want to tell you that...I'm not Ferb's real mother and Lawrence is not Phineas and Candace's real father," Linda said a little shaky. "Well, we know that..." said Phineas. "But who are they?" "It's been so long now. I can't even remember the name of my first husband," said Linda. Lawrence walked in and said, "What's all the hubbub about?" "Oh, we just told Phineas and Ferb about the real Mr. Flynn and the real Mrs. Fletcher," said Candace. "Oh dear...I knew this day would come. But I didn't think it would be so soon," said Lawrence. "So, Mom...Dad...do you know the real names of Candace's and my father, and Ferb's mother?" Phineas asked. "I happen to know the name of my first wife," said Lawrence. "Who?" the kids asked. "Her name was Beatrice Delmore soon to have been Beatrice Fletcher. That was Ferb's real mum," Lawrence answered. "I don't remember my first husband's name, but he looked like what Phineas does today," said Linda. "Yeah, that explains the nose," said Candace. "I'm just glad to have this cleared up with you children," said Linda. "As am I," Lawrence added. Then Phineas got the idea and said, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do now!" Candace heard that and said, "Oh no..." Soon, the boys were packing a lot of stuff into one briefcase. They were jumping on it to cram it all in. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet saw this and came in. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" asked Isabella. "Getting ready for the biggest adventure of a lifetime!" said Phineas. "What adventure is that?" Buford asked. "Does it have pirates in it?" "Nope," said Phineas. "Well, what about ninjas?" Buford asked again. "Uh uh," said Phineas. "A cross between a pirate and a ninja and making it a, uh...pirinja!" Buford made one more guess. "Not that either," said Phineas. "So, whatcha gonna do?" Isabella asked. "We're going to find the real father of Candace and me and the real mother of Ferb!" Phineas answerd. The others gasped. "Wow...the biggest mystery ever," said Baljeet. "Ferb...start the opening credits," said Phineas. Ferb pressed a remote and rolled the title of the movie. Walt Disney Pictures presents Phineas and Ferb: The Mystery of the Family Names Song: Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day Montage: Phineas and Ferb pack up for the big trip with different shenanigans going on like Buford getting caught in a sleeping bag, Baljeet getting piled under a ton of snacks, Isabella forgetting to lock the suit case, and more. And Candace sees the whole thing. The kids soon head off for their adventure. Lyrics: There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe... Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesn't exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nano-bots, Or locating frankenstein's brain, Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count to one, jump in and cease the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna to be a great day! Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines, racing chariots, Taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or weaving a web of guitars, This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count to one, Jump in and cease the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna to be a great day! Let's put our heads together and design a master plan, We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand... We got our mission and suppliers, purple gumballs and desires, A pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle compass, and a camera that won't focus, And canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel here we go! (this is Ferb-tastic) This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count to one, jump in and cease the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way Today is gonna to be a great day! (Seriously this is gonna be great day) This could possibly be the best day ever (today's gonna be a great day) This could possibly be the best day ever (today's gonna be a great day) *End intro* "They...are...so...busted," said Candace. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Films